


Ass Eating

by phanfictrashalex



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dress Up, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Teasing, ass eating, handjob, rimjob, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Dan really wanted to try ass eating





	Ass Eating

It was the next day, neither of them were doing anything exciting and Dan knew exactly what he wanted to do for day two of their kinky month. When Phil had first thought of the idea he wanted to try Dan's hidden kinks along with his own.

"Phil?" Dan yelled, looking for Phil. He hadn't noticed that he left the lounge. Dan got up and started for Phil's room, because if he wasn't in the lounge he was normally in his own room doing something like reading, or coming up with video ideas.

"Yes, Dan?" Phil yelled back, the sound coming from his room, the place that Dan thought he would be at.

Dan went into Phil's room and laid on his bed, watching his boyfriend work on whatever he was working on. He knew that it didn't have to be too important or he probably wouldn't have even answered Dan, since he tends to focus too much on things sometimes.

"You know that weird kink thing you wanted to do everyday for this month?" Dan asked, without a worry in the world. It had always been something that they could do, go to each other and talk about kinks. It normally wasn't something that they wanted to do, though, as it could be somewhat embarrassing. But, this month those worries went out of the window because Phil was the one who suggested it. Phil wasn't the one to talk about his kinks to begin with, so it had to be something that he really wanted to do or he more than likely wouldn't have suggested it to Dan.

"Yeah, why? Do you have something that you want to do?" Phil asked back.

"Yup, whenever you get ready for anything I'll be in the lounge, and I will explain everything later." Dan said, smirking at Phil who was already flustered at the thought of it. He was of course going to tell Phil what he wanted to do, but he wasn't going to tell him until later that night, since he knew that Phil would overthink it.

As Phil continued whatever he was working on, Dan wanted to get dressed for the occasion. As it was something that he wanted to do before with Phil, but didn't want to ask him, so he was somewhat prepared for it.

Dan showered first, wanting to be clean and smell nice for Phil. He then went to his room and went to one of the boxes that he kept hidden from everyone, including Phil. It was filled with stuff that he liked but didn't want anyone else to see. There were a few sextoys that he really enjoyed using, and there were some panties, thighhighs, and a croptop. They all went together really well, the panties were black with pink dots on them, the thigh highs were black with pink strips around the ends of them, and the crop top was black with the words 'eat me' in pink.

Dan had always been the one who liked to dress up for Phil, and Phil absolutely loved it when he did. Neither of them normally lasted too long, Phil's self control tended to hardly be there when Dan was dressed like this. But, he wanted to make the crop top obvious, that was the one thing that he wanted Phil to see. He wanted Phil to know that its what he was wanting, was Phil to eat him out.

Eating ass has always been something that Dan wanted Phil to do. But, he always felt weird to bring it up to him, even if he thought that it would feel amazing. He had saw it in porn a lot, it wasn't extremely reliable in the first place, but it did look pleasurable.

Dan put his normal clothes back on over his dress up, so Phil wouldn't instantly see it when he came in to talk to Dan. He got the lube and everything that he thought they'd need out on his bed, so they wouldn't have to move too much to get the items.

-

It was later on in the night, Phil's curiosity was slowly getting the best of him, so he decided to go and see what Dan was doing and what he wanted to do that night.

Dan saw Phil come into the lounge, he knew that Phil was already starting to get frustrated. He probably was thinking about what Dan was planning the entire day, and that always got him extremely worked up.

"So, what are you wanting to do tonight?" Phil asked, moving closer to Dan. He was curious and hardly knew what to expect from Dan. Sometimes what Dan wanted to do was extremely well planned out, and others it wasn't. But, tonight it was, it was probably the most thought Dan had put into sex.

"A lot, first we're going to move to the bedroom because I really don't feel like having to clean the lounge later." Dan said, getting up and walking to his room.

When they got there, Phil pushed Dan up against the nearest wall and kissed him roughly. Dan loved every moment of it, he always loved when Phil was rough with him, but tonight wasn't the night for it. Dan knew what he wanted to do and Phil didn't.

"Strip me please" Dan said, looking at Phil. He knew that after Phil took his normal clothes off that he wouldn't be able to get his eyes off of him. That's how it always was when Dan dressed up in any way.

When Phil got his shirt and sweats off, he was really surprised as to what Dan was wearing. He was more surprised that he was wearing it for him. He had so many thoughts and questions running through his head, but the one thing that he knew is that his dick was pressing against his jeans and it was starting to hurt from not getting any relief.

He finally got his own jeans off and got some relief on his dick, not taking his eyes away from Dan's body for one second.

"Is this what you wanted to do, baby? Do you want me to eat you out?" Phil asked, his eyes were mostly back now, from the lust he was feeling for Dan.

Dan nodded at that, that's exactly what he wanted Phil to do. He knew that he could probably cum from that alone at that point.

Phil pulled down his panties and licked a straight line between Dan's balls and his hole, making Dan moan out. When Phil started licking and sucking at Dan's hole, that's when he knew he was going to lose it. All that came out of his mouth was "Phil!" "Please!" and "More!"

When Phil somehow managed to get his tongue deeper and found Dan's prostate, he was instantly cumming. It was one of the most intense orgasms that he could've swore he'd ever have.

After Dan had came down from his high, Phil pulled away and started getting himself off over Dan. It didn't take him long to cum all over Dan's body, which already had cum all over it from him cumming on himself.

When Phil came down, he went and got a towel and cleaned Dan up, throwing everything else in the floor and cuddling next to him, slowly falling asleep listening to his boyfriend's soft breaths.


End file.
